Reading Harry Potter and The Philosophers Stone
by Skywalker.girl.01
Summary: Nothing really to say then Characters read the story. Read it please. Review and follow. Also read my Star Wars story "A day with Daddy!". Thanks :3


**Characters reading the story:  
**

**Harry Potter**

**Ron Weasley**

**Hermione Granger**

**Mrs Weasley**

**Mr Weasley**

**Sirius Black**

**Remus Lupin**

**Nymphadora Tonks**

**Ginny Weasley**

**Charlie Weasley**

**Bill Weasley**

**Fred Weasley**

**George Weasley**

**Mad Eye Moody**

**Kingsley Shacklebolt **

**and two other surprise readers.**

Harry Potter was tidying the lounge room that needed to be sorted out neatly otherwise Mrs Weasley would make him do it again. She had everyone tidying up the house at 12 Grimmauld Place. He had only just arrived yesterday and was eager to talk to Dumbledore about what happened at the Grave yard, but he never came. He felt like Dumbledore was ignoring him on purpose. He had sent letters to him countless of times but he did not reply back. Him, Ron and Hermione decided to talk later after all the cleaning but Mrs Weasley had given them a long list of chores. This was going to be hard.

Harry was cleaning a draw from a set of draws when he heard a bang from beside him. He looked to his left and on the floor was a book. He bent down and picked it up. The title read: _Harry Potter and The Philosophers Stone. _Harry Potter? Was this book about... No, It can't be.

"Ron, Hermione look what I found." He called over to them.

They walked up behind him and read the title.

"Bloody Hell Harry, Its got your name on it, you don't think..." Ron said.

"Harry we need to show the others this, it could be important or dangerous." Hermione told Harry.

"Hermione how is a book going to be dangerous?" Ron asked her.

"It could have dark magic in it. Remember Tom Riddles Diary?" Hermione answered back.

Harry and Ron agreed.

Everybody was called in the Kitchen and wondering what was going on. The trio walked in holding the book.

"Whats wrong Harry, why have we been called in here?" Remus asked him.

Harry held up the book so everybody could read the cover.

"I found it and we need to make sure its not dangerous and why we have it?" He told everyone.

Everybody looked speechless at the book. Then Mr Weasley spoke up.

"Mad eye and Kingsley will have a look at it and if it is safe, we will decide what to do with it." He said. Everybody nodded and went back to the their chores

but Harry kept on wondering what it was and how it got here.

*1 hour later*

Everybody was gathered in the kitchen and talking to each other when Mad Eye and Kingsley walked in with the book. Everyone stopped talking.

"So is it dangerous?" Harry asked.

"No, it is perfectly fine, we just need to decide what we are going to do with it." Kingsley said. Everybody looked at Harry.

"I think we should read it, if its okay." He said.

Just then a note fell from the ceiling on to Harry's lap. He picked it up and read it out loud.

_Dear Order of The Phoenix._

_We have sent this book to you about Harry's Life because to be truthful we found it in Da- I mean we found it and thought it would help you and maybe just be fun __to read. We are also letting Da- I mean Harry to choose two people to join in and read, they can be living or dead. We will occasionally send you notes while you are reading. We hope you have fun._

_From _

_The future, J.S.P, A.S.P, L.L.P and T.R.L_

_P.S Good Luck._

Everybody sat in silence.

"Who are these people?" Sirius asked.

"Well they are obviously from the future." Hermione stated.

"They said I could choose two people to join us, dead or alive." Harry said.

Sirius and Remus both knew who Harry was going to choose.

"Harry are you sure you want to meet them?" Remus asked concerned.

"Yes, I want to meet my parents." Harry answered back.

Remus and Sirius gave a look to each other. Then they nodded.

Harry cleared his throat. "I Choose Lily Potter and James Potter to join us." He said.

Just then two figures fell onto the floor. They both stood up looking dazed and Harry gasped. One had dark messy hair, round glasses, a cocky smile and his robes were dirty and he looked very messy but still very good looking. The other had long red hair, emerald eyes and her clothes were dirty too. She was beautiful.

"Wow." Both Fred and George said.

Harry, Remus and Sirius were both stood up gobsmacked. The man and woman looked around the room. Sirius walked up to the man and cryed.

"Sirius is that you?" The man asked. Sirius nodded. "James?" Sirius choked out. James nodded. They both grabbed each other into a hug and started to cry and laugh at the same time, which sounded pretty weird.

James motioned Remus over to join the big man hug. Everybody else was still staring in shock. The woman walked over to Harry with tears in her eyes and hugged him so tightly.

"My baby boy, I am so sorry." She cried into his hair. Harry hugged her so tightly. They both let go with tears in their eyes.

"James come here, its Harry!" Lily called James over. James soon joined the hug and they stayed there for what seemed forever crying and a lot of apologies.

Soon enough everybody had been hugged. Sirius and Remus were so thrilled to see their friends again, Ron and Hermione got squeezed to death by Lily and everybody ended up crying except Mad eye moody who never cries.

Everybody sat down at the table and Harry explained to his parents what was happening and Hermione volunteered to read.

**CHAPTER ONE**

**THE BOY WHO LIVED**

**Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, of number four, Privet Drive, were proud to say that they were perfectly normal, thank you very much. They were the last people you'd expect to be involved in anything strange or mysterious, because they just didn't hold with such nonsense.**

Lily made a face at the sound of her sisters name. "Why is my sister in this book Harry?" She asked. Harry didn't say anything and motioned Hermione to carry on.

**Mr. Dursley was the director of a firm called Grunnings, which made drills. He was a big, beefy man with hardly any neck****,**

"He sounds so attractive, bet the woman are all over him." Fred said. Everybody started to laugh.

**although he did have a very large mustache. Mrs. Dursley was thin and blonde and had nearly twice the usual amount of neck, which came in very useful as she spent so much of her time craning over garden fences, spying on the neighbors.**

"Sounds like Petunia." Lily muttered.

**The Dursleys had a small son called Dudley and in their opinion there was no finer boy anywhere.**

"No finer boy my arse!" Fred, George and Ron shouted. Everybody was laughing except Mrs Weasley who told them off for their language.

**The Dursleys had everything they wanted, but they also had a secret, and their greatest fear was that somebody would discover it. They didn't think they could bear it if anyone found out about the Potters.**

"Hey, whats wrong with the Potters?" James shouted.

"Their arrogant gits." Sirius smirked at him.

James glared at Sirius but then smiled at his best friends insult.

** Mrs. Potter was Mrs. Dursley's sister,**

"Unfortunately..." Lily muttered.

** but they hadn't met for several years; in fact, Mrs. Dursley pretended she didn't have a sister, because her sister and her good-for-nothing husband were as unDursleyish as it was possible to be.**

"I am pretty sure 'unDursleyish' is not a word." Hermione stated.

"Yeah but Hermione, they are so stupid they don't know that." Harry said to his friend. Everybody who met the Dursleys agreed.

** The Dursleys shuddered to think what the neighbors would say if the Potters arrived in the street.**

"They would bow down to the most awesome people that exist, including you Sirius." James added for his best friend who smirked.

**The Dursleys knew that the Potters had a small son, too, but they had never even seen him. This boy was another good reason for keeping the Potters away; they didn't want Dudley mixing with a child like that.**

"Well we wouldn't want our son to mix with a child like yours." James snarled.

**When Mr. and Mrs. Dursley woke up on the dull, gray Tuesday our story starts, there was nothing about the cloudy sky outside to suggest thatstrange and mysterious things would soon be happening all over thecountry. Mr. Dursley hummed as he picked out his most boring tie for work, and Mrs. Dursley gossiped away happily as she wrestled a screaming Dudley into his high chair.**

"Charming kid you have there." Tonks exclaimed.

**None of them noticed a large, tawny owl flutter past the window. At half past eight, Mr. Dursley picked up his briefcase, pecked Mrs. Dursley on the cheek, and tried to kiss Dudley good-bye but missed,**

"Wouldn't blame him, nobody who isn't blind would want a kiss from that man." Charlie said.

** because Dudley was now having a tantrum and throwing his cereal at the walls. "Little tyke," chortled Mr. Dursley as he left the house. He got into his car and backed out of number four's drive. It was on the corner of the street that he noticed the first sign of something peculiar - a cat reading a map.**

"All my money is betting that is Professor Mcgonagall." Fred announced.

"Deal." George shook hands with Fred.

"Boys..." Mrs Weasley shook her head.

** For a second, Mr. Dursley didn't realize what he had seen - then he jerked his head around to look again. There was a tabby cat standing on the corner of Privet Drive, but there wasn't a map in sight. What could he have been thinking of? It must have been a trick of the light. Mr. Dursley blinked and stared at the cat. It stared back. As Mr. Dursley drove around the corner and up the road, he watched the cat in his mirror. **

**It was now reading the sign that said Privet Drive - no, looking at the sign; cats couldn't read maps or signs.**

"Yep that's got to be Minnie." James said.

"Minnie?" Everybody but James, Sirius and Remus asked.

"We used to call Professor that when we were in Hogwarts, she didn't like it mind." Remus explained.

**Mr. Dursley gave himself a little shake and put the cat out of his mind. As he drove toward town he thought of nothing except a large order of drills he was hoping to get that day. But on the edge of town, drills were driven out of his mind by something else. As he sat in the usual morning traffic jam, he couldn't help noticing that there seemed to be a lot of strangely dressed people about. People in cloaks.**

"Cloaks aren't strange!" Ron exclaimed.

"For Muggles they are Ron." Hermione said.

**Mr. Dursley couldn't bear people who dressed in funny clothes - the get ups you saw on young people! He supposed this was some stupid new fashion.**

"FASHIONISTA!" Fred and George stood up and shouted. Everybody laughed and Sirius nearly fell on the floor.

**He drummed his fingers on the steering ****wheel and his eyes fell on a huddle of these weirdos standing quite ****close by. They were whispering excitedly together. Mr. Dursley was ****enraged to see that a couple of them weren't young at all; why, that man ****had to be older than he was, and wearing an emerald-green cloak!**

**The ****nerve of him! But then it struck Mr. Dursley that this was probably some ****silly stunt - these people were obviously collecting for something... ****yes, that would be it. The traffic moved on and a few minutes later, Mr. ****Dursley arrived in the Grunnings parking lot, his mind back on drills. ****Mr. Dursley always sat with his back to the window in his office on the ****ninth floor. If he hadn't, he might have found it harder to concentrate ****on drills that morning. He didn't see the owls swoop ing past in broad ****daylight,**

"That's strange..." Mad Eye wondered.

** though people down in the street did; they pointed and gazed ****open- mouthed as owl after owl sped overhead. Most of them had never ****seen an owl even at night time. Mr. Dursley, however, had a perfectly ****normal, owl-free morning. He yelled at five different people.**

"That's not very nice." Tonks said. She wasn't liking Mr. Dursley at all.

** He made ****several important telephone calls and shouted a bit more. He was in a ****very good mood until lunchtime, when he thought he'd stretch his legs**

**and walk across the road to buy himself a bun from the bakery.**

"I'm so hungry, when's dinner Mum?" Ron asked Mrs Weasley.

"After the first chapter."

**He'd forgotten all about the people in cloaks until he passed a group of ****them next to the baker's. He eyed them angrily as he passed. He didn't ****know why, but they made him uneasy. This bunch were whispering ****excitedly, too, and he couldn't see a single collecting tin. It was on ****his way back past them, clutching a large doughnut in a bag,**

Ron's stomach made a gurgle noise.

"Do you ever stop eating Ron?" Hermione sighed.

** that he ****caught a few words of what they were saying. ****"The Potters, that's right, that's what I heard yes, their son, Harry"**

Everybody knew why they they were whispering about the Potters. Harry looked down at his feet.

**Mr. Dursley stopped dead.**

"YES!" Fred, George, James and Sirius shouted.

**Fear flooded him. He looked back at the ****whisperers as if he wanted to say something to them, but thought better ****of it.**

**He dashed back across the road, hurried up to his office, snapped at his ****secretary not to disturb him, seized his telephone, and had almost ****finished dialing his home number when he changed his mind. He put the ****receiver back down and stroked his mustache, thinking... no, he was****being stupid. Potter wasn't such an unusual name.**

"In the wizarding world we are the only Potters." James said.

**He was sure there were ****lots of people called Potter who had a son called Harry. Come to think ****of it, he wasn't even sure his nephew was called Harry.**

"How could you not know your own Nephews name?" Mrs Weasley asked.

"They wouldn't really care." Lily said. She was secretly disappointed that her sister hated her so much.

**He'd never even** **seen the boy. It might have been Harvey. Or Harold. There was no point ****in worrying Mrs. Dursley; she always got so upset at any mention of her ****sister. He didn't blame her - if he'd had a sister**

Everybody stood up angry except Lily.

"He dosen't even deserve to know you honey!" James told Lily and everybody nodded in agreement.

**like that... but all ****the same, those people in cloaks... ****He found it a lot harder to concentrate on drills that afternoon and ****when he left the building at five o'clock, he was still so worried that ****he walked straight into someone just outside the door. ****"Sorry," he grunted, as the tiny old man stumbled and almost fell. It ****was a few seconds before Mr. Dursley realized that the man was wearing a ****violet cloak. He didn't seem at all upset at being almost knocked to the ****ground. On the contrary, his face split into a wide smile and he said in ****a squeaky voice that made passersby stare, "Don't be sorry, my dear sir, ****for nothing could upset me today! Rejoice, for You-Know-Who has gone at ****last! Even Muggles like yourself should be celebrating, this happy, ****happy day!"**

For everyone at the table it was a sad day. Lily put her head on the crane of James' neck.

**And the old man hugged Mr. Dursley around the middle and walked off. ****Mr. Dursley stood rooted to the spot. He had been hugged by a complete ****stranger. He also thought he had been called a Muggle, whatever that ****was. He was rattled. He hurried to his car and set off for home, hoping ****he was imagining things, which he had never hoped before, because he ****didn't approve of imagination.**

**As he pulled into the driveway of number four, the first thing he saw -****and it didn't improve his mood - was the tabby cat he'd spotted that ****morning.**

"MINNIE!" James, Sirius and Remus shouted and Lily just rolled her eyes but smiled at their humor.

** It was now sitting on his garden wall. He was sure it was the ****same one; it had the same markings around its eyes. ****"Shoo!" said Mr. Dursley loudly. The cat didn't move. It just gave him a ****stern look.**

"Defiantly her, we have had that look loads of time." Fred and George said. Mrs Weasley frowned at the twins sentence.

** Was this normal cat behavior? Mr. Dursley wondered. Trying ****to pull himself together, he let himself into the house. He was still ****determined not to mention anything to his wife. ****Mrs. Dursley had had a nice, normal day. She told him over dinner all ****about Mrs. Next Door's problems with her daughter and how Dudley had ****learned a new word ("Won't!").**

"Sounds like Petunias child." Lily said.

** Mr. Dursley tried to act normally. When ****Dudley had been put to bed, he went into the living room in time to ****catch the last report on the evening news: ****"And finally, bird-watchers everywhere have reported that the nation's ****owls have been behaving very unusually today. Although owls normally ****hunt at night and are hardly ever seen in daylight, there have been ****hundreds of sightings of these birds flying in every direction since ****sunrise. Experts are unable to explain why the owls have suddenly ****changed their sleeping pattern." The newscaster allowed himself a grin. **

"Hey its dad!" Tonks exclaimed.

**"Most mysterious. And now, over to Jim McGuffin with the weather. Going****to be any more showers of owls tonight, Jim?" ****"Well, Ted," said the weatherman, "I don't know about that, but it's not ****only the owls that have been acting oddly today. Viewers as far apart as ****Kent, Yorkshire, and Dundee have been phoning in to tell me that instead ****of the rain I promised yesterday, they've had a downpour of shooting ****stars!**

"Stupid of them, they would of known the Muggles would of noticed." Mad Eye grumbled.

**Perhaps people have been celebrating Bonfire Night early - it's ****not until next week, folks! But I can promise a wet night tonight." ****Mr. Dursley sat frozen in his armchair. Shooting stars all over Britain? ****Owls flying by daylight? Mysterious people in cloaks all over the place? ****And a whisper, a whisper about the Potters...**

Once again there was an uncomfortable silence as people knew what was to happen.

**Mrs. Dursley came into the living room carrying two cups of tea. It was ****no good. He'd have to say something to her. He cleared his throat****nervously. "Er - Petunia, dear - you haven't heard from your sister****lately, have you?" ****As he had expected, Mrs. Dursley looked shocked and angry.**

Lily sighed. James noticed and squeezed her hand.

"Hey, you still have us." He whispered. She nodded and smiled at her husband.

** After all, ****they normally pretended she didn't have a sister. ****"No," she said sharply. "Why?" ****"Funny stuff on the news," Mr. Dursley mumbled. "Owls... shooting ****stars... and there were a lot of funny-looking people in town today..." ****"So?" snapped Mrs. Dursley. ****"Well, I just thought... maybe... it was something to do with... you ****know... her crowd."**

"Her crowd?" Everybody said not looking pleased.

**Mrs. Dursley sipped her tea through pursed lips. Mr. Dursley wondered ****whether he dared tell her he'd heard the name "Potter." He decided he ****didn't dare. Instead he said, as casually as he could, "Their son - ****he'd be about Dudley's age now, wouldn't he?" ****"I suppose so," said Mrs. Dursley stiffly. ****"What's his name again? Howard, isn't it?"**

"Thank you for not calling me Howard Mum, Dad." Harry said. He hated that name. Sometimes when the Durselys' forgot his name they would call him Howard.

**"Harry. Nasty, common name, if you ask me."**

"I think its a lovely name." Mrs Weasley and Lily said. They both smiled at each other.

**"Oh, yes," said Mr. Dursley, his heart sinking horribly. "Yes, I quite ****agree." ****He didn't say another word on the subject as they went upstairs to bed. ****While Mrs. Dursley was in the bathroom, Mr. Dursley crept to the bedroom ****window and peered down into the front garden. The cat was still there. ****It was staring down Privet Drive as though it were waiting for ****something. ****Was he imagining things? Could all this have anything to do with the ****Potters?**

"Yep.." Harry muttered.

** If it did... if it got out that they were related to a pair of ****- well, he didn't think he could bear it. **

"Trust me, we don't like to think about it either." James said bitterly.

**The Dursleys got into bed. Mrs. Dursley fell asleep quickly but Mr. ****Dursley lay awake, turning it all over in his mind. His last, comforting ****thought before he fell asleep was that even if the Potters were ****involved, there was no reason for them to come near him and Mrs. ****Dursley.****The Potters knew very well what he and Petunia thought about ****them and their kind...**

"I hate them so much." Ron said.

** He couldn't see how he and Petunia could get ****mixed up in anything that might be going on - he yawned and turned over ****- it couldn't affect them...**

**How very wrong he was. ****Mr. Dursley might have been drifting into an uneasy sleep, but the cat ****on the wall outside was showing no sign of sleepiness. It was sitting as ****still as a statue, its eyes fixed unblinkingly on the far corner of ****Privet Drive.**

"MINNIE!" The three shouted again.

"Are you going to shout that every time she is mentioned?" Hermione asked.

"Yep!" They smirked back at Hermione.

** It didn't so much as quiver when a car door slammed on the ****next street, nor when two owls swooped overhead. In fact, it was nearly ****midnight before the cat moved at all.**

**A man appeared on the corner the cat had been watching, appeared so ****suddenly and silently you'd have thought he'd just popped out of the ****ground. The cat's tail twitched and its eyes narrowed. ****Nothing like this man had ever been seen on Privet Drive. He was tall, ****thin, and very old, judging by the silver of his hair and beard, which ****were both long enough to tuck into his belt. He was wearing long robes, ****a purple cloak that swept the ground, and high-heeled, buckled boots. ****His blue eyes were light, bright, and sparkling behind half-moon ****spectacles and his nose was very long and crooked, as though it had been ****broken at least twice. This man's name was Albus Dumbledore.**

"DUMBLEDORE!" Everybody shouted this time.

**Albus Dumbledore didn't seem to realize that he had just arrived in a ****street where everything from his name to his boots was unwelcome. He was ****busy rummaging in his cloak, looking for something. But he did seem to ****realize he was being watched, because he looked up suddenly at the cat, ****which was still staring at him from the other end of the street. For ****some reason, the sight of the cat seemed to amuse him. He chuckled and ****muttered, "I should have known."**

"You've got to love his laugh." Ron said . Everybody turned to look at him weirdly.

**He found what he was looking for in his inside pocket. It seemed to be a ****silver cigarette lighter. ****He flicked it open, held it up in the air, and ****clicked it. The nearest street lamp went out with a little pop.**

"Cool, I would love one of those!" Ron exclaimed.

** He ****clicked it again - the next lamp flickered into darkness. Twelve times ****he clicked the Put-Outer, until the only lights left on the whole street ****were two tiny pinpricks in the distance, which were the eyes of the cat ****watching him. If anyone looked out of their window now, even beady-eyed ****Mrs. Dursley, they wouldn't be able to see anything that was happening ****down on the pavement.**

"Wow." Lily smirked.

** Dumbledore slipped the Put-Outer back inside his ****cloak and set off down the street toward number four, where he sat down ****on the wall next to the cat. He didn't look at it, but after a moment he ****spoke to it. ****"Fancy seeing you here, Professor McGonagall." ****He turned to smile at the tabby, but it had gone. Instead he was smiling ****at a rather severe-looking woman who was wearing square glasses exactly ****the shape of the markings the cat had had around its eyes. She, too, was ****wearing a cloak, an emerald one. Her black hair was drawn into a tight ****bun. She looked distinctly ruffled.**

"-"

"DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!" Lily shouted.

They went quiet.

**"How did you know it was me?" she asked. ****"My dear Professor, I've never seen a cat sit so stiffly."**

**"You'd be stiff if you'd been sitting on a brick wall all day," said ****Professor McGonagall.**

**"All day? When you could have been celebrating? I must have passed a ****dozen feasts and parties on my way here."**

**Professor McGonagall sniffed angrily. ****"Oh yes, everyone's celebrating, all right," she said impatiently.**

**"You'd think they'd be a bit more careful, but no - even the Muggles ****have noticed something's going on. It was on their news."**

Mad Eye smiled.

**She jerked her ****head back at the Dursleys' dark living-room window. "I heard it. Flocks ****of owls... shooting stars... Well, they're not completely stupid. They ****were bound to notice something. Shooting stars down in Kent - I'll bet ****that was Dedalus Diggle. He never had much sense."**

"Hey Dedalus Diggle is lots of fun!" Bill exclaimed. All the Weasley's agreed. He would come round the Weasley's and he would be so much fun.

**"You can't blame them," said Dumbledore gently. "We've had precious ****little to celebrate for eleven years."**

Everybody bowed their heads.

**"I know that," said Professor McGonagall irritably. "But that's no ****reason to lose our heads. People are being downright careless, out on ****the streets in broad daylight, not even dressed in Muggle clothes, ****swapping rumors." ****She threw a sharp, sideways glance at Dumbledore here, as though hoping ****he was going to tell her something, but he didn't, so she went on. "A ****fine thing it would be if, on the very day YouKnow-Who seems to have ****disappeared at last, the Muggles found out about us all. I suppose he ****really has gone, Dumbledore?"**

Harry pounded his fist on the table and Hermione put his arm around him in comfort. Both Lily and James wondered if something was going on between them.

**"It certainly seems so," said Dumbledore. "We have much to be thankful ****for. Would you care for a lemon drop?"**

**"A what?"**

**"A lemon drop. They're a kind of Muggle sweet I'm rather fond of"**

"They are so nice!" Harry exclaimed.

**"No, thank you," said Professor McGonagall coldly, as though she didn't ****think this was the moment for lemon drops. "As I say, even if ****You-Know-Who has gone -"**

**"My dear Professor, surely a sensible person like yourself can call him****by his name? All this 'You- Know-Who' nonsense - for eleven years I ****have been trying to persuade people to call him by his proper name: ****Voldemort."**

Everybody except Harry, James, Lily, Sirius and Remus flinched.

**Professor McGonagall flinched, but Dumbledore, who was ****unsticking two lemon drops, seemed not to notice. "It all gets so ****confusing if we keep saying 'You-Know-Who.' I have never seen any reason ****to be frightened of saying Voldemort's name.**

**"I know you haven 't, said Professor McGonagall, sounding half ****exasperated, half admiring. "But you're different. Everyone knows you're ****the only one You-Know- oh, all right, Voldemort, was frightened of."**

"Not the only one." Remus said looking at Harry.

**"You flatter me," said Dumbledore calmly. "Voldemort had powers I will ****never have."**

"That's because you are too noble to use them!" Sirius said.

**"Only because you're too - well - noble to use them."**

"Merlin's beard, I think like Minnie!" Sirius faked cried. Everybody laughed at Sirius

**"It's lucky it's dark. I haven't blushed so much since Madam Pomfrey ****told me she liked my new earmuffs."**

"Eeewww..." All the teenagers including Sirius and James shouted.

**Professor McGonagall shot a sharp look at Dumbledore and said, "The owls ****are nothing next to the rumors that are flying around. You know what ****everyone's saying? About why he's disappeared? About what finally ****stopped him?"**

Again a silence washed over the atmosphere.

**It seemed that Professor McGonagall had reached the point she was most ****anxious to discuss, the real reason she had been waiting on a cold, hard ****wall all day, for neither as a cat nor as a woman had she fixed ****Dumbledore with such a piercing stare as she did now. It was plain that ****whatever "everyone" was saying, she was not going to believe it until ****Dumbledore told her it was true. Dumbledore, however, was choosing ****another lemon drop and did not answer.**

**"What they're saying," she pressed on, "is that last night Voldemort ****turned up in Godric's Hollow. He went to find the Potters. The rumor is ****that Lily and James Potter are - are - that they're - dead. "**

Lily burst out crying and everybody looked down sadly while Harry got up and pushed his chair on to the floor and burst into tears. Lily rushed over to him and hugged him. James, Sirius and Remus looked like they were on the verge of tears too. Even Mad Eye looked sad.

**Dumbledore bowed his head. Professor McGonagall gasped. ****"Lily and James... I can't believe it... I didn't want to believe it... ****Oh, Albus..."**

"Hey I guess Minnie really did like me!" James said to brighten up the room.

**Dumbledore reached out and patted her on the shoulder. "I know... I ****know..." he said heavily. ****Professor McGonagall's voice trembled as she went on. "That's not all.**

**They're saying he tried to kill the Potter's son, Harry. But - he ****couldn't. He couldn't kill that little boy. No one knows why, or how, ****but they're saying that when he couldn't kill Harry Potter, Voldemort's ****power somehow broke - and that's why he's gone.**

"And that is how Harry here is so amazing." Fred and George grinned . Harry grinned back.

**Dumbledore nodded glumly. ****"It's - it's true?" faltered Professor McGonagall. "After all he's ****done... all the people he's killed... he couldn't kill a little boy? ****It's just astounding... of all the things to stop him... but how in the ****name of heaven did Harry survive?"**

"If only we knew..." Remus said.

**"We can only guess," said Dumbledore. "We may never know."**

"He so know." Sirius stated.

**Professor McGonagall pulled out a lace handkerchief and dabbed at her ****eyes beneath her spectacles. Dumbledore gave a great sniff as he took a ****golden watch from his pocket and examined it. It was a very odd watch. ****It had twelve hands but no numbers; instead, little planets were moving ****around the edge. It must have made sense to Dumbledore, though, because ****he put it back in his pocket and said, "Hagrid's late. I suppose it was ****he who told you I'd be here, by the way?"**

**"Yes," said Professor McGonagall. "And I don't suppose you're going to ****tell me why you're here, of all places?" ****"I've come to bring Harry to his aunt and uncle. They're the only family ****he has left now."**

"Wait, why isn't Harry with Sirius?" James asked.

Sirius stopped grinning and frowned.

"You'll find out later." He answered back to his friend.

**"You don't mean - you can't mean the people who live here?" cried ****Professor McGonagall, jumping to her feet and pointing at number four.**

**"Dumbledore - you can't. I've been watching them all day. You couldn't ****find two people who are less like us. And they've got this son - I saw ****him kicking his mother all the way up the street, screaming for sweets. ****Harry Potter come and live here!"**

**"It's the best place for him," said Dumbledore firmly. "His aunt and ****uncle will be able to explain everything to him when he's older. I've ****written them a letter."**

"Yeah right.." Harry muttered.

**"A letter?" repeated Professor McGonagall faintly, sitting back down on ****the wall. "Really, Dumbledore, you think you can explain all this in a ****letter? These people will never understand him! He'll be famous - a ****legend - I wouldn't be surprised if today was known as Harry Potter day ****in the future -**

"Thank god there isn't!" Harry exclaimed. Sirius laughed

"Not like your father then, he would of loved a day about him." Remus grinned. James smiled and nodded.

**there will be books written about Harry - every child ****in our world will know his name!"**

"Remember Dad when you used to tell us the story of Harry Potter and Ron always used to say 'I am going to be friends with him one day.'?" Fred asked.

Ron looked down in embarrassment and Mr Weasley nodded.

**"Exactly," said Dumbledore, looking very seriously over the top of his ****half-moon glasses. "It would be enough to turn any boy's head. Famous ****before he can walk and talk! Famous for something he won't even ****remember! Can you see how much better off he'll be, growing up away ****from all that until he's ready to take it?"**

"He might as well put me on the streets and I would of been treated better." Harry said quietly. Only Ron and Hermione heard him and frowned.

**Professor McGonagall opened her mouth, changed her mind, swallowed, and ****then said, "Yes - yes, you're right, of course. But how is he ****getting here, Dumbledore?" She eyed his cloak suddenly as though she ****thought he might be hiding Harry underneath it.**

"That would of been awesome." Fred and George grinned.

**"Hagrid's bringing him."**

**"You think it - wise - to trust Hagrid with something as important as ****this?"**

"I would trust Hagrid with my life." Harry, Hermione and Ron said proudly.

**I would trust Hagrid with my life," said Dumbledore.**

"YOU'VE GOT CAUGHT THE DISEASE!" Sirius shouted and pointed at the trio.

**"I'm not saying his heart isn't in the right place," said Professor ****McGonagall grudgingly, "but you can't pretend he's not careless. He does ****tend to - what was that?" ****A low rumbling sound had broken the silence around them. It grew ****steadily louder as they looked up and down the street for some sign of a ****headlight; it swelled to a roar as they both looked up at the sky - and ****a huge motorcycle fell out of the air and landed on the road in front of ****them.**

"MY MOTORCYCLE!" Sirius shouted again.

**If the motorcycle was huge, it was nothing to the man sitting astride ****it. He was almost twice as tall as a normal man and at least five times ****as wide. He looked simply too big to be allowed, and so wild - long ****tangles of bushy black hair and beard hid most of his face, he had hands ****the size of trash can lids, and his feet in their leather boots were ****like baby dolphins. In his vast, muscular arms he was holding a bundle ****of blankets.**

**"Hagrid," said Dumbledore, sounding relieved. "At last. And where did ****you get that motorcycle?"**

**"Borrowed it, Professor Dumbledore, sit," said the giant, climbing ****carefully off the motorcycle as he spoke. "Young Sirius Black lent it to ****me. I've got him, sir."**

Sirius looked over too Remus and gave him a smug look. "Heard that Remus? YOUNG!"

"Yes but then you were 15 years younger." Remus pointed out.

Sirius glared at Remus.

**"No problems, were there?"**

**"No, sir - house was almost destroyed, but I got him out all right ****before the Muggles started swarmin' around. He fell asleep as we was ****flyin' over Bristol."**

**Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall bent forward over the bundle of ****blankets. Inside, just visible, was a baby boy, fast asleep.**

All of the women awed and Harry went red in the cheeks.

**Under a ****tuft of jet-black hair over his forehead they could see a curiously** **shaped cut, like a bolt of lightning.**

**"Is that where -?" whispered Professor McGonagall.**

**"Yes," said Dumbledore. "He'll have that scar forever."**

**"Couldn't you do something about it, Dumbledore?"**

**"Even if I could, I wouldn't. Scars can come in handy. I have one myself ****above my left knee that is a perfect map of the London Underground.**

"Well that's just weird..." Bill said.

**"Well ****- give him here, Hagrid - we'd better get this over with."**

**Dumbledore took Harry in his arms and turned toward the Dursleys' house.**

**"Could I - could I say good-bye to him, sir?" asked Hagrid. He bent his ****great, shaggy head over Harry and gave him what must have been a very**

**scratchy, whiskery kiss.**

Awe's again from the girls.

**Then, suddenly, Hagrid let out a howl like a ****wounded dog.**

**"Shhh!" hissed Professor McGonagall, "you'll wake the Muggles!"**

**"S-s-sorry," sobbed Hagrid, taking out a large, spotted handkerchief and ****burying his face in it. "But I c-c-can't stand it - Lily an' James dead ****- an' poor little Harry off ter live with Muggles -"**

**"Yes, yes, it's all very sad, but get a grip on yourself, Hagrid, or ****we'll be found," Professor McGonagall whispered, patting Hagrid gingerly ****on the arm as Dumbledore stepped over the low garden wall and walked to ****the front door. He laid Harry gently on the doorstep, took a letter out ****of his cloak, tucked it inside Harry's blankets, and then came back to ****the other two. For a full minute the three of them stood and looked at ****the little bundle; Hagrid's shoulders shook, Professor McGonagall ****blinked furiously, and the twinkling light that usually shone from ****Dumbledore's eyes seemed to have gone out.**

**"Well," said Dumbledore finally, "that's that. We've no business staying ****here. We may as well go and join the celebrations."**

**"Yeah," said Hagrid in a very muffled voice, "I'll be takin' Sirius his ****bike back.**

"Won't be getting it back for another 13 years though..." Sirius muttered under his breath.

** G'night, Professor McGonagall - Professor Dumbledore, sir."**

**Wiping his streaming eyes on his jacket sleeve, Hagrid swung himself ****onto the motorcycle and kicked the engine into life; with a roar it rose ****into the air and off into the night.**

**"I shall see you soon, I expect, Professor McGonagall," said Dumbledore, ****nodding to her. Professor McGonagall blew her nose in reply. ****Dumbledore turned and walked back down the street. On the corner he ****stopped and took out the silver Put-Outer. He clicked it once, and ****twelve balls of light sped back to their street lamps so that Privet ****Drive glowed suddenly orange and he could make out a tabby cat slinking ****around the corner at the other end of the street. He could just see the ****bundle of blankets on the step of number four.**

**"Good luck, Harry," he murmured.**

"GOOD LUCK HARRY!" The twins shouted. Laughter filled the kitchen.

**He turned on his heel and with a swish ****of his cloak, he was gone. ****A breeze ruffled the neat hedges of Privet Drive, which lay silent and ****tidy under the inky sky, the very last place you would expect ****astonishing things to happen. Harry Potter rolled over inside his ****blankets without waking up. One small hand closed on the letter beside ****him and he slept on, not knowing he was special, not knowing he was ****famous, not knowing he would be woken in a few hours' time by Mrs. ****Dursley's scream as she opened the front door to put out the milk ****bottles, **

"That's just harsh, he isn't that ugly!" Ron teased Harry. Harry punched Ron's arm lightly but chuckled.

**nor that he would spend the next few weeks being prodded and ****pinched by his cousin Dudley... He couldn't know that at this very ****moment, people ****meeting in secret all over the country were holding up ****their glasses and saying in hushed voices: "To Harry Potter - the boy ****who lived!"**

"TIME FOR LUNCH!" Mrs Weasley announced.

_Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. There is much more to come. I will try updating everyday and please read my other story "A day with Daddy!" It's a star wars fiction. Please review and follow! :)_


End file.
